


readily unprepared.

by danganronpa_wereverse



Series: birth. [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Birth, Birth porn, M/M, Pregnancy, Trans Pregnancy, Transgender Pregnancy, WereVerse, birth kink, erotic birth, trans male, trans preg, transgender male, wereverse au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danganronpa_wereverse/pseuds/danganronpa_wereverse
Summary: shuichi really isn't prepared for what all of this means.saimota wereverse birth porn yeehaw you know the drill. don't like don't read, minors don't touch tysm!
Relationships: Kaito Momota/Shuichi Saihara
Series: birth. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541179
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	1. Momo.

**Author's Note:**

> The Basics:  
> Everyone is some kind of shifter. Shifters can be any caniform or feliform species (so cats, wild cats, big cats, dogs, wolves, coyotes, jackals, foxes, and cross-breeds). Shifters are commonly born in litters of 2-4, however as many as 8 have been recorded but this is rare. Same-gender relationships and transgender people are relatively common. Infant mortality is low. Also, shifters are functionally immortal: they don’t age past adulthood physically, but can still be killed in certain ways. Also, to support the birth of multiple cubs in a litter, shifters have pleasurable births. Because I said so.

Ever since Shuichi found out that he was pregnant, he has been completely unprepared to give birth.

The thing is, he _knows_ it's coming. But of course he does; the five cubs inside of him can't stay there forever. It's actually not too long after Kokichi's litter with Kaito is born -- only a couple of days later -- when he starts feeling restless and slightly irritable; a sure sign that labor is coming.

It's not that he's not expecting it, or doesn't know how this pregnancy is going to end. He's just not completely _ready_ to do this. Despite the various unspoken kinks and turn-ons he has, Shuichi is incredibly shy about anything having to do with sex. It's so terribly ironic, he thinks, that he'd end up getting pregnant like this.

But it's far too late to turn back, now. For the moment, Shuichi is resting his head on Kaito's lap as he lays on his side in the nest, where he's been laboring for two hours since his water broke. The contractions are strong, and he's nearly fully dilated, but he doesn't think he'll be pushing anytime soon. Even so, he can feel himself start to slip into arousal, his normally shy nature starting to melt away with time as he parts his legs a bit to deal with the growing pressure on his pelvis. He's already started to rock his hips in time with the contractions, and Kaito's hands gently rubbing his belly are a huge turn on right now.

He's not gonna keep his composure for much longer, he knows that for absolutely sure. The first cub is nowhere near being born, and that's just fine with him. It'll give him more time to figure out what he wants for this birth.

"Ahh... Kaito," Shuichi starts to say after a few moments. Kaito hums back in answer, continuing to gently stroke along the side of his shivering, contracting belly. Even with only carrying five, Shuichi is absolutely huge; a sign, then, that the cubs inside of him have inherited their other father's size. "Hmm... Kaito, can you -- touch my chest, and maybe..." He parts his legs a little more for emphasis. "... here, too? A little?"

"Of course, baby," Kaito purrs back, reaching down with one hand to stroke along Shuichi's folds, using the other to slide up from his belly and gently knead at one of his heavy, swollen breasts. He needs at least _some_ relief from the overfull feeling before his cubs are born and can nurse. The Japanese Bobtail were moans softly and leans into Kaito's touch. "Anything you want. You want to lose it, don't you? Just cum these babies right out?"

Shuichi's moan grows in intensity. He can feel the cubs shift, one of them pressing low, deep into his pelvis. Preparing to be born. Any thoughts about readiness are slowly slipping from his mind. " _Yes_ , Kaito, I -- I do. I wanna cum like I never have, _God_ I feel so good already..."

"Want me to keep talking to you, then?" Kaito asks, rubbing at his clit as he strokes his thumb across one of his hard nipples. Shuichi gasps as a thick spurt of fluid squirts out of him with a _splurt_ sound.

"Ah, hah, yeah -- I wanna -- wanna tell you how it feels inside, too," Shuichi says. " _Ah~!_ " His body tightens, sending a few _squirt_ s of fluid from his still-tight pussy as it does. "Nnh, hah, oh, o-oh -- baby's making me cum --" Finally, his face is relaxed, blissful, as he continues to rock his hips, this time in time with Kaito's strokes.

"Then tell me," Kaito says, rubbing circles on his nipple. Shuichi bites his lip in an attempt to hold back a moan. "Don't fight it, baby, just do whatever you gotta do to get there. Focus on feelin' good, I'll take care of you and the babies."

"Hah, hoh, ooh, I think -- I think I'm _ready_ ," Shuichi murmurs. "Her head -- ah -- her head's at my cervix, she -- wants to come out, Kaito. Oh!" His face melts into one of erotic pleasure as the head pushes roughly against his cervix. "Oh that feels good -- oh she wants out _bad_ , Kaito."

"Let her come right out then," Kaito tells him. "Want me to feel you inside?"

"Yes please," Shuichi sighs out, spreading his legs a little more. Kaito dutifully slips his fingers inside of Shuichi's pussy, feeling how tight his body still is, and how ready he is to give birth. "Ahhh... oh _Kaito~_ "

"Bet she's gonna slide right through with how wet you are," Kaito purrs, still rubbing his breasts with his free hand. He's moved to the other one, now, rolling the dark, swollen nipple between his thumb and index finger. "What do you think?"

" _Haaaahn_ , oh," is all Shuichi can say for a moment, temporarily overwhelmed by the sensations on the inside and outside of his body. "Hmm, yeah, she's -- I'm gonna cum her out." The movements of his hips get a little faster, and Kaito slides his fingers in and out, fucking him with his fingers and gently scissoring them a bit to ease the baby's future passage. "Nnnh, haah, oh Kaito --" A few more thick streams of fluid squirt from him with _splurt_ noises, completely erotic, totally obscene, neither man in the room caring at all. Shuichi's starting to lose count of how many times he's cum, each orgasm bringing him a more incredible high than the one before it, and the baby's head is only barely past his cervix now. "Mmnh, ah, our baby's ready to come out. She's -- moving down, oh, oh, I feel her moving --"

"Good, good," Kaito murmurs, applying just a bit more pressure with his fingers to Shuichi's sensitive spots. His mouth wraps into a soundless "o" as he cums, orgasm pulsing through him twice, one right after the other, more fluid spilling from him. "You're pretty wet and messy, aren't you?"

" _Yes_ ," Shuichi moans when he's able. It's rough, strained, only a teaser of what's to come. "She's coming down more, oh, Kaito, baby, she's gonna get my g-spot -- _hah, hah, ah!_ " Almost as soon as the words are out of his mouth, his hips jerk uncontrollably as the top of her head brushes his spot. And oh, with how tortuously slow she's moving, it could very well take a while for her thick head and broad shoulders to move past. His jaw is dropped, eyes fluttering open and shut as he pants, cumming and cumming with near-relentless orgasm that only lets up when his contraction ends and his walls loosen around the cub. He can hear the _squirt_ and _splurt_ of fluid leaving him, spreading his legs further and opening his hips up wider to accommodate the slow-moving cub.

This is amazing.

"Uhn, uhn, Kaito, _feels so good~_ " Complete orgasmic bliss and pleasure washes over Shuichi's face while Kaito's fingers slide easily in and out of him. "Feels so good, giving birth to -- our baby!"

"It's only gonna feel better when she starts comin' out," Kaito tells him. "Keep telling me how you feel."

"So good, _uhn_ , I feel her -- moving, o-oh, oh, _turning_ , oh my God, _oh my God_ , come on, come on sweetheart," he pants, rubbing large circles on his belly with one of his hands, the other clutching the fabric of his nest. "Come on, baby, come out just like that, _haaah_ , yes, yes, _yes!_ " He cries out with pleasure as fluid splashes out from around Kaito's hand. He can start to feel Shuichi's body giving in to the urge to give birth, can feel him opening up around him as the cub's head moves right along. "Come on, move down a little mo-o-ore, oh _shoulders aaaahhh_ \--" His whole body shakes as he cums helplessly, the only sound in the room for a moment his little strained " _ahhh_ "s and the sound of fluid squirting from his pussy. With each contraction, each tightening of his muscles, the shoulders rub harshly against his sensitive spot, his feeling only heightened now that he's deep in the throes of labor.

Shuichi's completely lost in his own body, in the perfect pleasure from birthing his and Kaito's cubs, and he's loving every second of it.

He grunts low, parting his lips to utter "Uh! Uh! U-uh!" as his body pushes completely on its own, his muscles sending the baby slowly through his slick passage. "K-Kai-Kaito, _uh_! Kaito, she's -- gonna crown --"

"I've got her when she does," Kaito assures Shuichi. By now, he's moved his fingers to rest against his bulging pussy, the cub's head barely contained. Shuichi's right, she's bound to start parting him and crowning any second now, with how strong the contractions are and how his body is pushing her out. He really _is_ just going to cum her right out.

Shuichi grunts loudly as an audible _splurt_ sounds from his pussy with another stream of fluid. With one hand, Shuichi keeps rubbing his belly, then uses the other to hook behind his knee and keep his legs spread wide, body on full display in order to birth their daughter. "Uh -- Kaito, I can feel her -- her head, starting to come out, ah, spreading me open, oh God, so wide. She's _so big_ , Kaito~"

"Good boy, yeah, that's it," Kaito nods along to Shuichi's words. His folds are starting to spread and part, blossoming and opening, Kaito tilting his head a bit to catch sight of it in the mirror about a foot away from Shuichi's spread legs. "Look if you can, here she comes."

Shuichi lifts his head slightly from Kaito's lap, his eyes wide as he watches his pussy open, revealing a small patch of dark blue-violet hair. It's slick with all of the birth fluid and some blood, but she's unmistakably Shuichi and Kaito's cub. "Kaito... oh, Kaito," Shuichi whispers, completely in awe for a moment at the sight of their first baby girl. The first little life they made together. When his body's push ends, the head slides back, Shuichi whimpering softly at the push and pull on his throbbing clit. Her face is turned up, which isn't uncommon for weres, but oh, does it make it feel so very good. When his body contracts, he can feel the press of her facial features against his walls.

"Hah -- hah, Kaito, h-her -- her face, _ah!_ Sh-she's coming out, _oh_ , face up, oh, oh God, oh my God, feels good -- _haaaah_ oh my clit --" His face contorts into unmistakable, beautiful, orgasmic pleasure as Kaito touches his clit while his body pushes the head through. " _Haaaaah, Kaito~!_ " He screams in pure pleasure, wave after wave of orgasm crashing into him, cumming like he's never cum before. He pants, open-mouthed, hearing the _squirt, splurt_ of fluid from his pussy, from around the baby's crowning head. "Oh, oh Kaito, oh oh, Kaito, oh baby, oh, oh," he sobs, whatever complex words he was going to speak dying on his tongue as he's lost in the total, complete fog of pleasure. The baby's slick head stretches him easily, sliding out only a bit before slipping back in, less and less with each orgasmic push. Not to mention, with the way Kaito's touching his clit, it's getting gently pressed against the crowning head as it emerges, the little face pressing against it from behind it inside of him as well.

" _Mmmh, haaaah,_ oh it feels so good, please don't stop," Shuichi wails to Kaito as he rubs circles on his clit with his fingertips. "Nnn-nnhhhaaahhh, t-the cub -- _aaaahhh_ , the cub's head is so big~ _Haaaaah I'm gonna cum~!_ " As his muscles draw up tight and he cums once more, the baby's head moves forward a little more, slowly being born with slick, slippery sounds, along with the _splurts_ of fluid that keep coming as Shuichi does. His whole body shakes with the orgasms, but he and his body are still focused on the singular task of giving birth, bringing life into the world, keeping the little cub safe as she's born. As her wide head finally comes to a full crown and holds, Kaito gently presses Shuichi's clit against it, rubbing just a little while Shuichi desperately rocks his hips.

_"Oh my God, Kaito yes, that's it!_ " Another scream of pure pleasure, and he's squirting uncontrollably, his eyes locked on the mirror as fluid spurts out of him around the head. "Nhaaah, I-I'm -- _I'm cumming around our baby's head~!_ " Then, he grunts as his body gives uncontrollable, involuntary hard pushes, his slick passage contracting hard around the cub. The head slips out, just a bit more, his clit still pressed against it as she's born to the forehead. And oh, oh he can _definitely_ feel her face now, rubbing at his folds and clit, very ready to be born. "Kaito, _haaah_ , Kaito, touch her with me, oh, her head, while she comes out~"

Reaching down with the hand previously on his belly, Shuichi presses his fingertips gently to their daughter's head, stroking her slick, wet hair, feeling the little round pair of ears on top of her skull. It doesn't take long for Kaito to join him, gently petting her tiny, beautiful head.

"You're doin' a great job, sweetheart," Kaito praises him. "You've got this. Let your body do the hard work, and you feel the pleasure as she comes right out."

" _Hah, hah,_ " Shuichi breathes out, focusing on exactly that as his body begins to push again. " _Nnnhhh -- guh, huh, hoooooh, ooo!_ " His eyes flutter shut as the face passes his clit, rubbing against it as her face finally begins to be born. " _Oooo! Oooo!_ " He's completely unable to form words as the brow, eyes, nose, and mouth pass through him, still hearing the loud _squirt! squirt!_ of fluid as he cums around her head and face. As her head is born out to her chin, he can finally open his eyes again, looking at the cub's face in the mirror. Kaito is supporting her head with the palm of his hand, gently checking for a cord around her neck with the other.

"She's safe, baby," Kaito tells Shuichi after a few more moments. "Go ahead and let her come. I've got her."

No sooner has he said that then Shuichi wails out "Cumming!" once more, doing just that, the head popping out of him fully with a slick noise and gush of fluid. It's a wet, heavy weight against his thigh that reminds him of just how real the cub is, how very close he is to becoming a father, to meeting his and Kaito's daughter.

Now the shoulders are starting to push against his folds, wanting desperately to be born. Shuichi doesn't fight the urge, giving in instead to the primal urge, the instinct, to give birth. His body pushes, completely on its own, the baby rotating a bit to allow for easier passage out of him. He pulls his leg back a little more, grunting out a loud "Ugh!" as fluid squirts from him. It helps to slick his passage, and the baby's body, the slippery shoulders teasing his entrance by sliding in and out just as the head did. Only this time, the broad shoulders hit different spots within him, _oh_ , and his clit rubs against one of the shoulders too. It feels like all he can do is tilt his head back and wail "Oh, baby, _feels so good~!_ " as the shoulders are born just as slowly as the head.

He can hear the rhythmic _squirt, squirt, splurt!_ of fluid spraying obscenely from around the baby, can feel the push and pull and stretch of the shoulders, even before he opens his eyes to look in the mirror again. Sure enough, here comes the first shoulder, starting to poke out of him and come forward, getting ready to be born. It's wet, and slippery, and his body barely has to push for it to gently slide out, being born with a couple _squirt, squirt_ noises of fluid escaping around it. Kaito dutifully supports the baby, keeping one hand on her head and the other helping to guide her slippery body from Shuichi.

"Hah... nnn..." Shuichi focuses on the feelings inside of him as the baby rotates to allow for the second shoulder to be born. His belly heaves, still moving visibly with the other four cubs and the contractions, reminding him of the work he has yet to do, the pleasure he has yet to feel. "Haaaagh... second shoulder coming, _I'm cumming_ ," Shuichi barely has time to say before his body shakes with another powerful orgasm, gently freeing the second shoulder with more _squirt_ s and _splurt_ s of fluid. "Haaahh... oh, oh here we go, Kaito, _here she comes!_ "

He keeps his eyes open, watching in the mirror as the baby, her shoulders now freed, begins to slip completely from his body. Despite how amazingly erotic her birth was only moments earlier, this part is very peaceful, beautiful, as Shuichi's body works to deliver her. There's a few more _squirt, squuuuirt_ noises from him as fluid shoots out, and Shuichi grunts low and deep a few times, her body born to the chest with the first easy push and orgasm from his body. He pants a little, then lets out an orgasmic cry of " _oh, baby~!_ " as the next wave comes, jaw dropping and eyes widening as his orgasm sees the stomach slide out, then the rest of her bottom half with a splash of fluid, his baby girl finally born into Kaito's waiting hands nearly six hours after Shuichi's water broke and she began her arrival into the world, some of her umbilical cord following.

Shuichi's finally given birth, and nothing has ever felt better.

Kaito takes a towel and gently rubs her face and chest, her loud cries ringing out only a few seconds later from between Shuichi's thighs. They both sigh in relief, and Shuichi in release, as Kaito moves her to rest against his bare chest, Shuichi finally letting his leg relax so he can hold his newborn with both hands. He can tell she's hungry, because as soon as she smells her father's milk, she wriggles towards his breast. With a soft laugh, Shuichi guides her head to his heavy breast, and she takes his dark, swollen nipple in her mouth and suckles, bringing his milk down into her warm, soft mouth.

"She's beautiful," Shuichi says after a few moments of both of them staring at her in awe. If it weren't for the cord connecting her to him still, he almost might not believe he'd just given birth to her. "What'd you say you wanted to name her, Kaito?"

Kaito rests his head against Shuichi's a little now that he's sitting up. "Momo sounds cute," he says. "Y'know, like, peach?"

"Momo Momota?" Shuichi snickers.

Kaito pouts a little. "It is cute!"

"It is, you're right," he relents, stroking his fingers across her soft head. "Momo Momota. Welcome to the world, my sweet girl."

Momo Momota the lion cub is born, all nine pounds of her, at 6:14 AM, completely perfect and healthy, and her fathers wouldn't have it any other way.


	2. Noboru.

By the time their first newborn daughter is done nursing, Shuichi's second water breaks, and he sighs blissfully while Kaito takes the cub to rest in her bassinet. He keeps his legs spread wide, watching his thighs and pussy twitch with each contraction, building up to a no doubt massive orgasm as the second cub starts to slide into place.

He knows what he wants this time.

"Put -- put a pillow down, between my legs," Shuichi says when Kaito returns. "To support his head, when it comes out... I wanna watch our little boy slide right out."

Kaito nods dutifully, resting one of the soft pillows of the nest between Shuichi's legs as he asks. "Alright. Tell me how you feel, if you need me to help."

Shuichi bites his lip a little, gives a soft moan that slowly grows as the next contraction builds, pushes the baby's head to his cervix. " _Oooohhhh,_ oh Kaito, he's _big_ ~" He doesn't sound or look worried, with a peaceful, orgasmic look on his face as fluid _squirt_ s from his pussy. "I-I... don't want you to touch me, I just -- just wanna watch him."

Despite his aching clit practically begging to be touched, Shuichi instead rubs his belly, feeling the other unborn, restless cubs turn inside of him. They'll be born too, in time of course, and he has his own plans for them. For right now, it's just him and the cub currently entering his birth canal, broad head stretching his tight passage with every push his body gives. He keeps slipping down further, down towards his sensitive spots with no resistance from Shuichi's body at all, his tunnel and walls completely slick with lubricant and birthing fluid.

All the while, Shuichi watches in the mirror, waiting eagerly for the moment when the baby's head will press against his nerves, no doubt sending him into a frenzy. He spreads his legs wider still, sitting up a bit to let gravity assist in the birth of his massive cub. He hears and watches the _squirt, squirt_ of fluid escape him while he sighs with pleasured bliss, his face going from calm to completely lost in orgasmic pleasure as the thick head slips right on top of his spot and sits there firmly with the next contraction.

" _Hooooh,_ oh, ah, oh, oh," he grunts, watching his pussy twitch and spasm with orgasm. "Oh, oh, Kaito, he's on top of it, oh God, can't stop -- can't stop cumming!" He puts his hands behind his knees and holds his legs spread, thighs shaking as his body begs for friction. His clit still throbs and aches, but he knows he'll get the release he desires so strongly once the head begins to crown. "Ah, hah, ah, baby, ah, feels so good, it feels so good, don't stop, oh, _don't stop~!_ " He cums so hard, he swears he sees white, his jaw dropping, tongue hanging slightly from his mouth as he pants audibly. His body continues to ripple with orgasm and contractions alike, the head rubbing against his spot, oh, taking his sweet time pushing through.

When the head finally slips past, the shoulders take its place, pushing hard against his tight walls. All Shuichi can do is keep his legs spread, keep watching in the mirror, listening to the _squirt, splurt, squuuuirt_ of fluid spraying out of him, to himself saying "Kaito, Kaito, _our baaa-a-aaaaby~_ " in complete bliss. He has to admit, he does look good, with his legs spread wide, pussy beginning to bulge with his son's head, face reflecting orgasmic pleasure, belly hanging low with the weight of his cubs, his breasts heavy, full, and round, and nipples swollen, dark, and hard. He looks almost as good as he feels.

"Nnngh -- gonna -- gonna give birth, oh, I'm --" he pauses momentarily to grunt out a loud " _uhn!_ " as the shoulders slide past now, the head pushing harder against his folds now, "-- I'm _giving birth_ , ah, _to our baby~!_ "

"That's it, beautiful, that's it, focus on cumming this baby out," Kaito encourages him, leaning down a little to kiss the top of his head.

Shuichi gives a soft groan as more fluid spills from him, and then his folds start to part and spread to reveal a little head, slick with birth fluid and lubricant. " _Haaah_ , nnnh, Kaito, Kaito, the baby," he gasps out as the cub begins to crown. "H-he's -- oh, he's -- coming out, Kaito, I'm _cumming~!_ " Shuichi gives a high wail as his body contracts, pushes more of the head from him while fluid splurts erotically from him, loudly, in thick streams, around the crowning head.

Just when he thought it couldn't get any better, then the baby's head starts to push and pull against his clit, rubbing it as it stretches him out, then retreats a little with each of his body's pushes. "Haaa-aaaa- _aaaah! Kaito!_ " Shuichi screams out, powerful orgasm tearing through him, cumming relentlessly around his baby's head. Even through all this, he keeps his legs spread with his hands behind his knees, more and more of the head appearing with _slick, slick_ noises due to how slippery it's become.

It's by far the most beautiful thing either of them have ever seen. He hasn't had to give a single push so far, their son simply slipping through his slick birth canal, his pleasure unfathomable as he cums their second baby out.

By now, the head is fully crowned between Shuichi's thighs, and _oh,_ he can feel his face, pressing against his inner walls, ready to be born. He lets out a long, low wail of " _Kaito~_ ", then starts to grunt deeply as his body pushes more of the head through, the baby's face rubbing against his clit, more fluid squirting out from around the emerging head, slicking it, making it that much easier to birth. His legs tremble from where he holds them, and he shifts a little to make sure the baby's head can rest against the pillow as soon as it's born. The orgasms are relentless, only letting up for a few moments before returning, harder each time. Stronger.

Finally, the rest of the head starts to squirt out of him, slipping easily from his body. Shuichi moans, spreads his legs a little wider as the head slides forward, resting against the soft pillow as the baby is born to the chin. He's coming out so easily, sliding right out just as Shuichi thought he would, he fears the baby will shoot right out of him if he dares give a single push. Besides, the powerful orgasms are working just as well, Shuichi giving a high-pitched grunt of " _Uh!_ " as the head is completely born, supported by the pillow while Kaito checks for a cord around his neck.

"He's safe, baby," Kaito confirms after a few seconds. "Go ahead and let him come."

" _Hah, haaaah,_ Kaito," Shuichi whimpers. His thighs tremble with anticipation as the baby's shoulders press against his folds, his swollen clit still aching, throbbing, begging for more stimulation. He's so tempted to ask Kaito to touch him, but he doesn't. He wants his view of his child unobstructed when he's finally born.

Finally, the shoulders begin to press forward, stretching Shuichi further, oh, pushing him to his limit and then past it, slippery and slick with birthing fluid and lubricant alike, giving him little trouble as they tease his pussy. His eyes roll back, tongue hanging from his mouth as he moans and wails, bucking his hips completely involuntarily as his clit rubs against the baby's shoulder, fluid splurting and squirting from around the emerging body in thick streams.

" _Uh!_ " He grunts, the sound coming from high in his throat, the first shoulder appearing just as slowly as the head before it, emerging from between Shuichi's thighs to start to rest on the pillow. " _U-uh, uh! Uh~! Haghn~!_ " The guttural grunts are all Shuichi can manage to get out at this point, bucking his hips with such force that his body bounces up and down on the bed, the movements all serving to coax the baby from his body. Orgasm after orgasm rocks his body, all while Shuichi can still feel his partially-born child moving within him, coming out of him, being born almost tortuously slowly.

" _H-haaah, so... s-so good!_ " Shuichi cries out as, nearly thirty minutes of unstoppable, relentless orgasm later, the first shoulder is born with a slippery _squelch_ noise. He pulls his legs back a little further, watching in the mirror as the shoulder rests against the pillow along with the head. "Nnhhh, he's -- he's being born! _Ooohhh,_ birthing, I'm birthing~!"

"You're doing a great job, beautiful," Kaito praises him softly. His eyes, too, are locked on the mirror. More streams of fluid squirt from around the emerging baby while Shuichi cums again, the second slippery shoulder that's been teasing his clit now ready to be born as well.

"Ngh -- _guh, uh, oh, m-my clit!_ " Shuichi screams out as it drags across the baby's shoulder, muscles spasming around the rest of the unborn body, folds twitching visibly. He thrusts his hips desperately, wailing when the shoulder is freed with a burst of fluid and a quiet, wet _pop_. Now half-born, resting on the pillow between his legs, the baby gives a wet cough and starts to cry, even though his bottom half has yet to be freed. Shuichi can't help but give a little laugh, that quickly dissolves into loud grunts as his body works to birth the rest of the baby.

The next contraction sees the baby pushed out more, freeing his arms as he's born to the chest on the pillow. Shuichi wails with pleasure as his next orgasm slams into him, fluid streaming out from around the baby's body as his belly heaves with the last contraction. He lets out a loud " _huh, huh, guh!_ ", the rest of the baby sliding out easily and peacefully from Shuichi's pussy, born in a rush of amniotic fluid and lubricant, coming to rest on the pillow just as Shuichi had planned, already crying loudly. With his son's birth, Shuichi lets out a sigh of relief, finally getting the great release he desired.

He's a little dazed, but as soon as Kaito rests the slippery baby on Shuichi's chest, instinct takes over, and he guides their first son to his round, heavy breast. It doesn't take long for him to smell his father's milk, and he latches on tightly to his swollen nipple, his hard suckling bringing the milk down easily into his little warm, soft mouth.

"I wanna do that again," Shuichi admits breathlessly while their son nurses. Kaito smirks a little and strokes his hair.

"Only if you do it on top of me."

Noboru Momota enters the world in a moment of passion that neither of his fathers will forget.


End file.
